The Unplanned Betrayal
by SirCharlesSays
Summary: Callie is married, but not to Arizona, and Mark and Callie have never had a relationship other than friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I look over my shoulder quickly, barely getting a glimpse, but I don't think it's safe to look for any longer. How embarrassing would it be if I was caught staring? The thing is, I'm too scared to be caught looking. What if my wife found out?

I, Calliope Torres, am the orthopaedic surgeon at Seattle Greys and my wife is a teacher at Roosevelt High school. I am happy with my life, lovely wife, house, and job. Who wouldn't be happy? But looking at the beautiful blonde across the cafeteria makes my heart skip a beat, something my current wife had never made happen. I know that I shouldn't even be looking at another woman; I am besotted to my wife, but I can't stop taking little glances at the blonde. I know who she is; Arizona Robbins, she is the head paediatric surgeon of this hospital, and she is amazing at her job. I never thought myself as the type to be unfaithful, but I feel something with this woman, which I never have with my wife; and nothing is even going on between us. Sure we say the odd hello to other, if we happen to come across each other around the hospital, but that is the extent of my relationship with Arizona. Mark is my best friend, but he is also my wife's brother. This provides a huge issue for me, as I cannot confide in him about my less than appropriate feelings for Arizona. If I told him, I would be in a lot of trouble. Although, he can't be a hypocrite, he cheats on all of his girlfriends, with more girls than I can count.

Today, I have three minor surgeries, the first at 7am. I walk through the front doors and down the hall to the changing rooms. When I walk in there, I notice that Arizona is already in there getting changed. I stand in the doorway, staring, Arizona is only in her bra and jeans; and all I can look at is her boobs. Her body is perfect, her stomach is perfectly toned, and her boobs are... My thought is broken off, as she starts to take her jeans off, sliding them down her toned legs. I cough slightly, and she turns to look at me, she smiles.

"Oh, hi, I didn't see you standing there."  
"Hi – Uh..."

I walk over to the corner, flushing madly. I grab my scrubs out of my locker, and start to change.

"You know, I don't mind the staring. You can check me out if you want to." She smirks at me.  
"I wasn't – Uh, I wasn't checking you out."  
"Sure you weren't," she points to my ring "I'm sure your husband wouldn't mind too much."  
"Actually, I have a wife."

This time it is her turn to flush.

"Oh, I didn't realise. Well, she's a lucky woman." She winks at me, and leaves the changing room.

I get dressed in a state of embarrassment and confusion. She had caught me staring at her changing, but she hadn't minded. In fact, she had seemed to almost like that I had been staring. I rush to pull on my scrubs, and run out of the door in the hope of catching Arizona. Sure enough, a blonde head is retreating around the corner towards the paeds ward. I jog towards, and call her name.

"Arizona!" I yell out, and she turns and smiles when she sees me. "I was just thinking we could have lunch, you know, and have an actual conversation."

"Oh, yeah. Sure." She smiles, her dimples on show.  
"I have a surgery just before, but I should be there."  
"Okay, I only have one surgery after lunch, so I hope to see you there."  
"Wait, if you don't have surgery until after lunch, why are you here?"  
"I like to check on my kids, make sure they are doing okay."

With that she smirks, and skates off to the paeds ward.

I walk to my patient's room to brief him before his surgery, thinking about Arizona. Heelies, really? I thought you were meant to be out of the immature stage by now. But she is a children's surgeon, they have to rub off on her somehow. I also can't help but notice that she always smiles. I don't understand how someone can be so happy all the time. When I arrive at the room, my patient it sitting up waiting for me.

"Hey, you're eager." I say to him  
"Yeah, well, hopefully this surgery is going to put my career back on path."  
"Don't think too far ahead, focus on getting the surgery and your healing process."  
"As long as I get the use of my arm back."  
"I'll try my best." I smile, and brief him on what will happen during the surgery."

By the time I finish the surgery it's lunchtime. Excited and nervous, I dump my mask and gloves, and head to the cafeteria. Mark joins me halfway down the hallway.

"Hey Cal, want to grab lunch together? Discuss last night? I heard you stayed in." He winks at me.

Only Mark would say something like that.

"Mark, that's your sister. You're gross. No, to your invite, by the way. I have plans."

I walk ahead of him, cutting him off before he can ask who I'm having lunch with. That is not a discussion I need to have. Plus, I don't want him to think that it's okay to tag along, and join us for lunch. I can imagine him making sexual innuendos now, and that is not needed with my feelings towards Arizona already leaning towards the inappropriate. I enter the cafeteria, and scan the room, looking for the already familiar blonde head. I feel a slight brush at my shoulder, and turn to see Arizona grinning next to me.

"Looking for someone?" she asks.  
"Just this super cute woman I had a conversation with this morning." I match her grin.  
"Super cute? You can't be talking about me, can you?"  
"Modesty isn't your thing, huh?"  
"Not at all," she walks away from me, towards the food counter.

I grab a salad, doughnut and mineral water, and join Arizona at a small table to the side of the cafeteria.

"I'm sure your wife wouldn't like you calling another woman super cute." Arizona objects.  
"I'm sure she wouldn't."  
"Then, why?"  
"Well, I –"

I'm cut off, as Mark comes over and stands at my shoulder. Watching Arizona carefully.

"So, Callie. This is your lunch date?" Mark looks at me curiously.  
"Yeah, that's me," Arizona extends her hand" Arizona Robbins, paeds."

Mark takes her hand. "Mark Sloan, I make people pretty." He laughs

"He means he's plastics."  
"Yeah pl–"  
"Okay, bye Mark."

Mark opens his mouth to protest, but I glare at him, letting him know it's time to leave. Mark walks away, casting glances over his shoulder.

"My wife's brother."

Arizona's eyes widen slightly.

"Hey, uh, I have a surgery now. We should go to Joe's later for a drink?" she suggests.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea. My wife will wonder where I am, plus I have a surgery this evening."

Arizona looks slightly crestfallen when she hears my response.

"Another time, though," I stand up and look at her, taking her hand. "Bye Arizona."

I can feel Arizona watching me as I walk out of the cafeteria. As soon as I walk out into the hallway, Chief Weber approaches me.

"Dr. Torres, your surgery scheduled for this evening has been cancelled. The patient decided to go to another hospital."  
"Another hospital, why?"  
"They didn't mention it, it was a very quick decision."  
"Oh, uhm. Well thank you for letting me know."

Perfect, I think to myself, now I have no reason to miss out on drinks with Arizona. I don't think it is a good idea to go for a drink with her, god knows what will happen. I also don't want to tell her the feelings I have for her, just because I may have had a bit too much to drink. Maybe I can go out for drinks with her when I sort out my priorities. Plus, I'm sure my wife would appreciate me being home. I decide to ring her to let her know I'll be home early. I ring her, but there is no answer, so I decide that I will just go out for drink with Arizona anyway, she won't be too worried if I am a bit late home, considering that she thinks I'm in surgery anyway; and I'm sure she will be fine without me. I have my last surgery now, and hopefully it will go well, and I'll be out before Arizona is out of hers.

My surgery is simple enough; I'm just placing a few pins in an elbow. I head over to the O.R, having already briefed my patient, and scrub in. Lexi Grey and Chief Weber are also scrubbing in.

"I thought that Lexi could see some ortho surgery for a change." Chief smiles at me.  
"What about you?"  
"I missed surgery. There's not a lot of fun in running a hospital."

After my surgery I dash out, and to the locker room. Arizona is in there yet again. I refrain from staring at her while she is changing, and go over to my locker.

"Care for another look?" Arizona looks at me smugly.

Two can play at that game. I take my scrub top off, and stand in front of her in my bra.

"No, not at all. What about you?"

Arizona flushes, her cheeks burning bright red. She moves her hand towards me a little, and then pulls it back, as if to think better of it.

"Uh – no... No," she stutters, and then coughs. "No, not at all."

I laugh to myself, and pull on my shirt.

"I was actually hoping I would catch you. Are you still up for that drink?"

"Oh –" she smiles. "Sure, want to go in my car?"  
"We could go in mine, only, I don't know how I'll get home after drinking."  
"You don't have to go home..."

I think this over slowly in my head, and how I would explain it to my wife. It's not as if I'm planning to do anything, I'm just staying the night for convenience, nothing else.

"Sure. As long as you don't mind me crashing at yours."  
"Not at all."

I follow Arizona out to her car, and slide into the passenger side. Arizona turns on the car, and Snow Patrol's 'Called Out in the Dark' starts to play loudly.

"Sorry," she apologises as she turns the stereo down.  
"I don't mind, I love Snow Patrol."  
"So, Callie. Where do you live?"  
"I live just around the corner from Roosevelt High school, that's where my wife works, what about you?"  
"Oh, I live just around the corner from the hospital. I usually walk to work, but I was feeling lazy today," she laughs.

Arizona pulls up in to the parking lot in front of the bar, and holds the door open for me. I thank her, and take a seat at the bar alongside Arizona. She orders two beers, and then turns to me.

"How long have you and your wife been together?"  
"Oh – uh"  
"I hope you don't mind questions, I just want to get to know you."  
"No, that's fine. We have been married two years; we were together only a year before we got married. What about you? Are you with anyone?"  
"No, I'm single at the moment."

We stay at the bar for a few hours, talking about things like where we grew up, our family, and past girlfriends. After getting sick of being at the bar, we leave for Arizona's place, chatting about our best surgery stories. When we arrive at Arizona's apartment, I notice it's very bright, and very clean. Arizona takes my coat, and shows me to her room.

"If you aren't comfortable about sleeping in the same bed as me, I can sleep on the couch for tonight."  
"No, no. It's fine, I'm fine with it." I smile at her.  
"Okay, well here are some pyjamas."

I take the flannel pyjamas and t-shirt from her.

"Thank you, I'll change in the bathroom?" I ask her.

"Sure, just use my en-suite."

I walk through to the bathroom, and lock the door behind me. I strip down to my underwear, and change into the pyjamas. I quickly fix my hair in the mirror, and go back out to the bedroom. The light is off, and Arizona is already in bed. I walk over to the bed, and slide under the covers, staring into the darkness.

"Arizona..."

She turns to face me, and I feel her body brush mine. Before I can even think about it, I'm kissing her. Her lips are soft and warm on mine, and I feel a spark, like a current running through my whole body. Arizona crushes our lips together, and I grab her hips, and push her away from me.

"Arizona, I'm sorry. I di–"  
"I don't care, Callie."

She kisses me again, softer this time, but my wife's face springs into my head.

"Ari, I can't... My wife."  
"I understand."

I turn away from her, and face the wall. It feels like hours before I finally fall asleep, my thoughts buzzing. The next morning when I wake up, the bed is empty, and I can hear the shower running. A little while later, Arizona appears from the bathroom in a towel, her hair dripping water down her shoulders. My mind goes temporarily blank, and all I can do is stare at her.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake..." She says.  
"It's fine."

I avert my eyes, and get out of bed.

"Did you want a shower?"  
"No, that's okay. I have the day off anyway, so I'll just head home."  
"Okay," Arizona looks slightly upset."  
"About last night, I'm sorry." I say  
"I'm not..."  
"You aren't?"  
"Not at all. I'm very attracted to you."  
"So am I," I say, my voice a whisper."  
"But your wife."  
"I've always thought that we rushed into it. The kiss we had last night felt more amazing than it ever has with my wife."

I don't admit to her that I have felt more with her than I ever had with my wife. I don't know how she'd take it, and she doesn't need to know. Arizona seems too stunned to speak. I walk into the bathroom, and change my clothes. When I go back into the bedroom Arizona is sat on the end of the bed, and still in her towel.

"Well, bye Ari."

I walk over to her, bending over to kiss her cheek. I grab my jacket from the coat hanger and step out into the hallway. When I get outside, the cool morning air hits me, clearing my head. What am I meant to tell my wife, without her getting suspicious?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, I am so sorry it has been so long. I have finished school now, so it should be was easier for me to get chapter three up. I love you all 3

Chapter Two

The walk to the hospital is a very short one, or maybe it just seems that way because I can't stop thinking. Driving back to my house, I decide that telling the truth about last night will be best, although, leaving some of the details out. It's early on a Saturday morning, so, hopefully Amy will be asleep, so I have more time to prepare myself. My hopes are dashed when I open the front door, and see Amy sitting in a chair in the lounge. She is silent as I hang up my jacket and walk over to her. I look at her; her eyes are ringed with red, and there are purple looking bruise marks under her eyes.

"Sorry…" I say quietly  
"Where were you? I called but you didn't pick up."  
"I called, but you didn't pick up."

"I know, I was in a class," she sighs. "Where were you?"  
"I got asked out for drinks"  
"I though that you had surgery."

I sigh and look at her.

"My evening surgery was cancelled, so I took up the drink offer. We had a few-"  
"Who's we?"  
"Arizona, she's the pediatric surgeon."  
"Carry on."  
"Arizona and I had a few drinks, and I didn't think that it was a good idea to drive. She had offered me a place at hers for the night, so I took it."  
"So, you stayed at another woman's house, and didn't bother to leave a message?"  
"I didn't think to."  
"I've been worried sick! What if you had been in an accident? I was expecting you home late, but not come back at all?"  
"I-"  
"Is this, Arizona, good looking?"  
"Amy, I-"  
"You'd rather spend the night with her than me?"  
"It was just for convenience."  
"I'm going to the gym."

Amy gets out of the chair, and grabs her gym bag that's by the door. I flop into the chair that Amy just left, and close my eyes. I feel so detached from her, she had never spoken to me like that, or raised her voice before, but to me, she had turned into an unrecognizable person. I don't want to be with her anymore, now that I have actually felt something for someone else. Sure, I love my wife, but I don't feel as if I'm in love with her. I hadn't been ready to marry, but I did it for her. I get out of the chair, and leave the house. I need to see Arizona, after leaving her like I did this morning. I drive to the hospital, and go to the pediatric ward.

"Is Dr Robbins here yet?"  
"Yes, she is with a patient at the moment," the nurse smiles at me.  
"Okay, we-"

I break off as Arizona approaches where I'm standing, looking confused.

"I need to talk to you."  
"Okay, can it wait?"  
"No."

I grab her arm, and pull her into he nearest storeroom. Once we are in there I turn on the light, and look at her. Her expression is puzzled, I had been ready to speak to her, but looking into her clear blue eyes, everything is forgotten. I lean in close to her, so close that I can feel her breath on my face.

"Arizona."  
"Yes?"

I don't reply. I close the small space between us, and press my lips softly to hers. Arizona's eyes flutter closed, and she leans into the kiss. Our lips part, and I can feel her breath, hot in my mouth. I pull away, and press our lips together lightly once more.

"What about your wife?" she asks.

"I talked to her this morning, she made up my mind. I don't care anymore, I want to be with you."  
Arizona breaks into a grin.  
"But we have to keep it discrete. No telling anyone."  
"Okay, but I'm taking you to lunch on Tuesday. I know you're off, I checked the roster."  
"Alright, now, back to work Dr Robbins." I smile at her, and leave the storeroom.

I would never have thought that I would be the person to do this to someone, but is it the same if you don't feel anything for that person? I've never hurt anyone; I've always been the one that is hurt. I feel slightly guilty that I'm doing this to Amy, but my feeling for Arizona mask any other feelings I have. I don't work until Monday, so I go home, and start to clean up some of the house. The weekend passes by in a blur; Amy has not been home since Saturday morning.

I roll over and stop my alarm, which reads 7.30am. I don't have a surgery until 10am, but I have to check my patients. I turn on the coffee machine and get into the shower, letting the hot water unknot my body, relaxing me. As I grab my towel, I hear the front door close. I dry myself quickly, and go out in my towel. I can't see anyone, so I head to the kitchen to get my coffee. Amy is standing with her back to me, putting toast in the toaster. When she turns around and sees me, she jumps.

"I didn't expect you to be home."  
"You only came home because you thought that I wouldn't be here?"  
"Yes," she looked at the floor, tears filling her eyes.  
"Well that's okay, I have to go to work now anyway."

I walk out of the room, and hear Amy call me back. I ignore her, and pull on some clothes. I grab my keys off the table and step out of the front door. I don't know why it upsets me so much I shouldn't care. I guess it's just feelings that I'm accustomed to. My love for Amy has faded fast, faster than I would have thought possible. Then again, I was never head over heels. In fact, these past few years our marriage has started to feel like a trap, an emotionless trap. Seattle Grey's rises up in front of me. Excitement fills me; I get to see Arizona today. After changing into my scrubs I check the roster, Arizona is not working today. I go over to my desk and get the clipboard with the list of patients I need to see, disappointment drowning out everything else. After checking my patients I retire to the staff room, spending the hour before I have to prep my patient drinking coffee solemnly. I drain the last of my coffee, and stand up to get more. Standing at the coffee machine I feel soft, warm hands clasp over my eyes. Startled, I turn to see the suspected culprit, but become aware of the warm body pressed against mine. Before I get a chance to turn, I feel warm breath against my ear.

"Hey there."

I feel Arizona's smile against my neck, and I turn to face her. As soon as I turn, her lips crash frantically against mine. At first I am too stunned to kiss back, but I slowly start to kiss her back, meeting her almost aggressive urges. I pull away, much to my body's protest, and gasp for air.

"Arizona, this is not discrete."  
"Oh fuck discrete."  
"No, we don't fuck discrete. Discrete is what is allowing this to happen."  
"Fine," she frowns, "meet me in the on-call room after your surgery."

As she leaves the room a flash of red catches my eye. I turn to see a bunch of roses sitting on one of the coffee tables. A note is attached.

'Can't stop thinking about you, Ari x'

I sigh; this is going to be the longest surgery of my life.

Three hours later I drag myself out of the OR, the surgery had seemed to go on a lot longer than it actually did. I started to go the staff room, but I remember that Arizona is waiting for me. I walk up to the on-call room and see Mark; he wants to talk to me. Like a child, I run away around the corner and into the on-call room, locking the door. The light is off, and as soon as I turn around, Arizona is on me, her body is crushed against mine, and her mouth is on my neck, kissing it.

"Ar—Ari," I gasp.  
"You kept me waiting a long time," she says in between kisses.  
I grasp her hips and pull her closer.  
"I'm here now," I push her up against the wall with all my weight, I kiss her lips, move to her jaw, nipping the skin with my teeth. Arizona gasps loudly and grabs my hair, pulling my head back and exposing my neck; she kisses it once, and moves down to my boobs, caressing my cleavage with her tongue.

"Arizona," I manage to say  
"Mmhmm?"  
"I think that we should take it slower"  
"Okay, that's fine," she smiles "see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up"  
"Uhm, could I turn up at yours instead?"

"Afraid your wife will be there?"

"Yeah."  
"Okay," she leans over and kisses me gently "tomorrow."

After Arizona leaves I slide down the wall. What just happened with her felt almost electric, something that I've never felt with Amy. I gather myself and unlock the door.

I almost dread going home these days. I take a deep breath and unlock the door, releasing it when I see Amy isn't home. I'm relieved until I step into the kitchen. Amy is home, but her keys are on the kitchen counter, not the table by the front door. I bite my lip, wondering if I'm in trouble with her. Amy surprises me when she turns towards me and smiles.

"Hey sweetie," she says.  
"Oh, uh, hi"  
"I made dinner"  
"I'm not really hungry," my stomach growls at my lie.  
"It's your favorite"  
"Okay then, sure."

Amy plates up our dinner, and I set the table. When we are both sat with our meals, she starts to talk.

"Mark wants to know why you ran away from him today," she tells me.  
"I just didn't feel like talking"  
"You could have just told him, you upset him"  
"Mark wouldn't have listened. Please just drop it"  
"He's my brother"  
"Then you should know how annoying he can be sometimes."

I put my fork down and leave the table. I lie down on the couch and drift off to sleep, I hadn't noticed how exhausted I was.

I wake up to sunlight streaming on my face; I'm still on the couch. I look at the time, 11.30am. I am meant to be at Arizona's at 12pm. I jump up and run to the shower while I undress. It's still a little cold, but I dump some shampoo on my hair and rub it in. Five minutes later I'm out and dressed. I check myself once in the mirror, and head out of the front door. Before I know it I'm staring at Arizona's apartment door. I knock once and hear her call out, letting me know that she's coming. Arizona opens the door, grinning.

"Coming, huh?" I smile at her cheekily  
"Callie!" she giggles and swats me on the arm.

She grabs her jacket and keys, and closes the door behind her. I take her hand in mine while we walk down to the car. The drive to the restaurant is a short one.

"You know you really didn't need to bring your wallet, Callie."  
I laugh, "I have to pay somehow"  
She waves her wallet at me "I'm taking you out to lunch, remember"  
I sigh, "Yes, I thought that you might have forgotten. I feel bad when people pay for me"  
"Let me spoil you."  
I don't reply I just smile at her.

She opens the door for me, into what seems like quite a fancy restaurant, although it doesn't appear so on the outside. Arizona asks for a table for two by the window, and holds out my seat for me.

"Ah, a gentlewoman."  
"A what?" she says hysterically, silently laughing,  
"You've never heard that term?"  
"Never," she says, still laughing.

At that point the waiter interrupts us to take our drink and food orders. Arizona orders the fettuccine and a sprite, and I order the mushroom ravioli and a glass of red wine.

"Drinking already?" Arizona inquires,  
"Sometimes I just like a glass with lunch. It's been a while, my wife doesn't drink"  
"At all?"  
"No, not at all. We don't have alcohol in the house. I like a drink occasionally. Don't even ask when the last time I was drunk, I couldn't tell you."  
"Reeeaaally?" She smiles deviously at me  
"Don't even think about it," I mock glare at her  
"Oh," she looks down, crestfallen  
"Maybe one day," I smile at her.

The waiter arrives with out drinks, and long afterwards, our food. Arizona looks at my food, a weird look on her face.

"What?"

"I've never really had a taste for mushrooms"  
"Ten bucks you would like these"  
"Deal"

I spear some mushrooms on my fork and put them in her mouth. Arizona chews thoughtfully and then opens her wallet, and hands me $10. I laugh at her.

We eat our meal with only small talk, both of us enjoying our meals too much to make actual conversation.

"So, I'll pay for dessert?" I say to her  
"Not a chance, Callie"  
"Y'know, my full name is Calliope. Callie is just a nickname. If you tell anyone, I will kill you."  
"Ooh, scary," she laughs at me "I promise I won't," she tells me, her eyes burning with sincerity.  
"Okay," I stare back, stunned.

Our desserts arrive. Arizona's strawberry ice cream and sauce, and my double chocolate mud cake with vanilla ice cream and whipped cream.

"And this is just lunch," I laugh, "there's no way I'm going to want dinner."

Lunch finished way too early, but there was nothing could do about it, as Arizona had a late afternoon surgery. Arizona called for the check, holding my hand. We held hands until we got in the car. Arizona parked in the car park and walked me to my car. I pressed her against my car and kissed her lightly.

"I had a really nice time," I said to her, "thank you."  
She smiled at me and kissed my cheek  
"Will I see you tomorrow?"  
"On call room, 2 o clock. Don't be late."  
And with that she walked away to her apartment before work.

I drove as quickly as I could to the nearest florist and picked out some tulips. I drove to the hospital, and half ran to the pediatric ward.

"Is Dr Robbins here yet?"

"Not that I know of, sorry"  
"Would you make sure that she gets these?"  
"Sure, no problem."

I walk slowly back to my car, and see Mark coming out of the elevator. Crap, he's so observant it's dangerous to be around him. Just as he sees me I run around the corner and out into the car park. When I get home, Amy isn't there yet; at the gym I suppose. I dump my wallet and keys, and undress on the way to the shower, scattering my clothes in the hallway. The hot water feels so amazing, but my shower is cut short. I hear Amy call out my name, and get out before she can join me.

"Callie! I brought home dinner!" she yells at me  
"I'm not hungry at all. Eat without me!" I yell back.

By the time I head out to the kitchen, Amy is sat with a plate of Chinese food. I pour a glass of juice and join her.

"Mark said you ran away from him again"  
"Uh, yeah"  
"Why were you even at the hospital? You had a day off"  
"I was just checking on my patients"  
"On your day off?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"Hmm," she said, taking a mouthful, "so, no food?"  
"I had a big lunch, I went out"  
"Alone?"  
"No, with Arizona"  
"Oh, okay"

"Yeah."

I leave the table, and sit on the couch.


End file.
